Crying Wolf
by My Silver Wound
Summary: [Hiatus] Everyone trusts this new guy—everyone but Terra. She thinks he’s connected to Slade and a major threat to them. Who is this mysterious boy and what is he hiding?
1. Jace

Chapter 1-Jace

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted above the roar of blaring alarms as the smoke from the explosion of the fallen door to the Jeweler's that Cyborg, who held his Sonic Cannon ready beside him, had blown down. Starfire's hands and eyes glowed an eerie green as she hovered, suspended in mid-air above Beast Boy, who had previously shifted into a green-and-black snarling tiger, and Robin—who had neglected to take his motorcycle helmet off—was holding his pole drawn and ready. Raven's hands were encircled by an eternal black glow that seemed to be darker than death as she levitated between Robin and Cyborg.

Robin, as the rest of the Titans, was in shock when he saw who the bandit was. It was—

"...Fang?!" Beast Boy gasped in disbelief after shifting into human form. "That—you can't be...how did you—?! I thought you were...guys?" –Beast Boy turned to his fellow teammates—"Isn't he supposed to be in jail?"

"Yes," Raven replied blandly.

"I don't know how you got out of jail, Fang, but you're going right back in!" Robin informed, then adding, "Titans! Go!" was the command shouted above the wailing alarms.

Before the Titans could respond to the command, Fang leapt into the air as if to attempt an escape and, without warning, turned and shot his venom at them. The first hit Robin, who had leapt after Fang, and sent him crashing into the pearly marble floor, his helmet popping off and bouncing across the floor. Starfire glided quickly to his aid, but was shot down by venom as well.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zin—" Raven attempted, but was cut short as a gray blob covered her mouth. Beast Boy and Cyborg could tell by the look in Raven's eyes that the blob had most unpleasant taste.

Beast Boy transformed himself into a green pterodactyl and soared after Fang, who shot clumps of gray goop at him. Beast Boy dodged with ease, shifting into a different bird with each time. Cyborg aimed his Sonic Cannon at the spider-boy and fired. Beast Boy was hit by a straying blob and knocked into the Sonic Cannon's line of fire. The Cannon's ray blasted the bird in the back, melting the gray wad around him, and he fell to the ground, dazed. A blob struck Cyborg, knocking him backward to the ground, where he was stuck.

Beast Boy, who had shifted into his human state, stood up, shifting into a Cougar. Fang ran through the hole where a door had once stood, Beast Boy quick on his six heels. Fang shot another round of gray blobs at him, and this time the injured Beast Boy (in case you don't get why he's injured, then think back to Cyborg's Cannon. Yeah, that would injure just about anyone...) was unable to dodge. He fell backwards to the ground, covered in the gray goo. The cougar turned to into a human, and he watched the spider climb the side of a nearby building to the roof and disappeared. Beast Boy thought he caught a glimpse of a black-and-silver something appearing out of no where, but decided otherwise after a few moments.

Cyborg, who still had the sticky goo in places on him, arrived to Beast Boy's side, laid the immobile Starfire gingerly on the sidewalk, and began trying to dig through the goop. Raven, who had bland gray goop still in spots on her face, soon followed this action, laying the unusually still Robin beside Starfire.

As the two attempted to dig their way through the goop that pasted the struggling boy to the street, Beast Boy spoke: "It's a good thing no one is driving down this road, or I'd be in bad shape!" The two nodded in agreement.

"Where did Fang go?" Robin spoke as best he could. They studied the street. Without warning, a black-and-silver figure swooped from the top of the building, carrying the defeated Fang.

"Whoa..." Raven said, her eyes widening.

"Who is that guy?" Beast Boy asked, ending his struggle for an abrupt moment, waiting the out suspense of what might happen next. Cyborg and Raven shrugged.

"Name's Jace," the boy told them casually, "What's up?" The bound Fang was lying on the asphalt, groaning—assumably in pain. The other Titans just stared. "...What?" Jace queried to the staring five.

Author's Note: Hiya! Finally came up with a plot that might succeed at being a halfway good FanFic! This isn't my first, but several of mine have failed to meet my expectations. This one I'm confident will be good! Jace's name is pronounced JÄ 


	2. Control

Chapter 2-Control

"Hi Terra! Feeling better?" Beast Boy directed his attention to the blond as the five Titans entered the T-Tower.

"No," Terra responded sorely as she sniffled, reaching for a tissue. "If this cold doesn't go away soon, I'm going to wind up suffocating and—" she broke short as Jace entered the room "—who's he?"

"I'm Jace. Nice to meet you," Jace said, extending a hand to Terra, who blew into the tissue and put it in his hand.

"Pleasure," Terra replied uncouthly, and reached for another tissue. Jace dropped the tissue that had been placed in his hand into the disposal and extended his hand to her again, and this time she sneezed on him. He decided better of attempting this again.

"Good night, friends," Starfire yawned, "I am going to the room of my bed."

"Well, let's all go to sleep. It's almost Midnight," Robin suggested, and everyone agreed. Jace glanced around cluelessly.

"I'll show you to your room, um, Jace," Raven said, her face flushing a light shade of reddish pink.

"Thanks," Jace said, doing the same, and the two left.

"...Is he going to be a Titan?" Terra asked Robin quietly.

"I'm not sure. Everything okay?" Robin asked curiously.

"Something isn't right."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but something's up with that guy."

"Give him a chance. Raven said the same thing about you, but we gave you a chance, right?"

"I guess so. But don't think that means I'm going to trust him."

"G'night, Terra," Robin ended the conversation and turned. He walked thoughtfully to his room.

----------------

Jace had heard the conversation as Raven had shown him to his room.

"You can stay in this room," Raven spoke as she stopped in front of a door.

"Okay." Jace hesitated a moment before opening the door. he groped among the wall for the light switch. It took him a moment to find it.

The room was empty except for a bed with dull sheets and comforter. A tiny chest of drawers sat in the corner with a television on the top. Beside the dusky bed was a three-drawer night stand. (Note to self: the room was clean, just not colorful. The guest staying in the room may decorate it as they wish.)

"Thanks, um, Raven, was it?" Jace asked the girl.

"Yeah," she replied, and then, turning to walk away, added, "G'night."

"Good night," Jace replied, and Raven sauntered away.

Jace sat on the dull bed, slid his black-and-silver shoes off, and began to think. To be a Teen Titan! Nothing good had ever happened to him. All sorts of things—terrible things—his fault.

_They'll turn me away,_ he thought._ I heard Terra. She doesn't trust me. She knows something's wrong with me. She was in my shoes once before. All of them were. They couldn't control their powers. But they have control now. The one thing I lack. Control. And it's going to cost me a lot. I have no where to go. If they turn me down, turn me away...where will I go? I have to find a way to gain control. But how? There is no way. No one can help me. I have to gain my control. But how do I gain control? I'd ask one of the Titans, but if they knew—that I can't control my powers—they'll tell everyone else, and then they'll agree that I can't stay._

He wanted more than anything to have as much control as the other Titans, but he didn't. That was all that mattered. Once they found out, it would all be over. All he needed was control. He didn't have control. He never had; he never would. And that was how it had been and always would be. Forever. And there was nothing, nothing at all, he could do to change that.

Author's Note: Yes I know that Terra goes evil (If you didn't know sorry for ruining it! Please forgive me!) but I found out after I started this so I'm just not going to worry about it. TT fans (USA), I emailed Cartoon Network about the Final Four episodes, and as soon as I know the show dates, I'll let you know. Lemme know what you think! Constructive Criticism badly wanted (not to mention badly needed...)! Oh and FYI: someone's going to die. I'm not going to tell you who so don't even guess. (To my friends Kelly and Cassie: DO NOT TELL!) LPL, Tina )


	3. Wreck

Chapter 3-Wreck

An alarm sounded throughout Titans Tower. Beast Boy dragged himself out of bed, after wasting about five minutes figuring out that the alarm wasn't an alarm clock. It was the Titan Alarm, rousing them at two in the morning. When Beast Boy arrived in the main room (Note to Self: This room has many names; this is mine. I could care less if you call it something else. :) ), everyone else was waiting. That is, everyone but Jace.

"What's the deal, Robin?" Beast Boy asked upon arrival.

"It's Slade," Robin replied shortly.

"...Stupid insomniac..." Beast Boy muttered; Raven gave him a sharp jab in the ribs.

"Let's go," Cyborg said, then adding, "I'll drive."

"Wait a second," Raven said, and Robin (who was halfway out the door—go figure) halted before asking, "Why?"

"Where's Jace? Shouldn't he come to?"

"How fast can you meet us downtown at the Tex-Sector?"

"Won't take long."

"Okay. That's where you'll find us—and Slade. Get Jace and meet us down there as quickly as possible."

"Okay."

The other Titans—all but Terra, of course—left quickly, Robin and Cyborg leading. Moments after, the squeal of rubber tires on asphalt was heard as the T-Car sped off and to Slade. Raven walked swiftly to Jace's door, which was shut and locked tightly. Briskly she rapped on the door.

"Jace? It's Raven. Can I come in? We need to go downtown. Slade's pulling a heist and we have to stop him. Jace? Jace? If you won't answer I'll just come in. I can unlock the door no problem. Jace? Jace, are you in there?"

"Go away. I'll try and catch up later or something. Go ahead and do what you can." The voice that responded sounded deeper and gruffer than the voice of Jace she had heard earlier that night. (Note to Self: If it's after eight PM and before six AM, it's night to me.)

"Are you sure? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, and yes. Go away."

"Jace, I—"

"I said 'Go away.'"

"Okay." Raven walked away quickly, trying to soothe the burning in her chest, trying to suppress the tears coming her eyes.

----------------

Raven glided swiftly overhead of the downtown region. She was within a block of the Tex-Sector when she spotted the T-Car heading—surprisingly—toward Titans Tower. She landed in the road in front of the car, figuring someone was "borrowing" it without any intentions to return (Note to Self: Most people call this "STEALING" and consider it "BAD.").

The driver punched the brake, the car skidding to a stop about a foot in front of her. Suddenly there were more brakes as the R-Cycle crashed into the back of the car, the motorcyclist being thrust onto the back hood of the T-Car, which was now less than an inch from Raven. Raven, however, somehow managed to stand without flinching or even batting an eye. After a moment of building suspense of what might happen next, the driver door flew open.

"Yo, what do you think you're doing?! I almost killed you!" Cyborg was engulfed with rage as he shouted, pulling some "bungee-cords" (Note to self: I LOVE BUNGEE CORDS! THEY'RE SOO COOL!) from the glove compartment. "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again, Rae! Never, you hear me, never!"

Starfire, meanwhile, had practically flown out the passenger door and to Robin's side. She was shaking Robin like mad as she asked urgently, "Robin! Robin, are you injured? You will be okay?"

Robin sat up on the back hood, trembling as though he had just—not seen a ghost, as I doubt he would be afraid of a ghost if he isn't afraid of Slade LOL. He trembled as though he had been dipped into a pool of freezing cold water and set on the Polar Icecaps to dry. Starfire helped him climb down. "Wh-wha-what h-hap-ppen-ned?"

"Yeah, Raven, what were you thinking—landing in the middle of the road. And in front of the car, no less!" Beast Boy spoke as he jumped out of the car, and what he said was more of a statement than a question.

"Where's Slade? I didn't think you'd be able to take him down that quickly."

"He got away," Robin replied dryly and irritably.

"Sorry I couldn't get down here in time to help," Raven apologized.

"He was gone when we got here. Let's go home."

Cyborg, who had just finished strapping the remains of the R-Cycle onto the top of the car, climbed into the driver seat. Robin and Starfire climbed into the back seat, and Beast Boy into the passenger.

"You coming, Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"That's okay; I'll walk."

"C'mon, hop on in."

"Fine." Raven climbed in beside Robin, fastened her seatbelt and gazed out the window, ignoring anything around her.

------------

Raven knocked on Jace's door. "Jace?"

"Didn't I tell you to go away?" came the curt response.

"I'm coming in," Raven said, and unlocked the door (using her powers).

"No! Don't! Stay away! Go, NOW!" Jace cried in a voice that was a third shout, a third whisper, and a third sob.

"Jace, what's—" That's when Raven saw Jace.

Author's Note: Ah, the suspense! How come all the chap names are one word??? New chap soon! Please Read, Review and Enjoy!!


	4. Past

Chapter 4-Past

"Jace?! Jace, what happened?" Raven's eyes were wide with shock as she gazed at a jet black and silver wolf.

"Don't tell! Please? Don't tell? Promise me you won't tell?" the wolf form of Jace spoke (Note to Self: Two quotes popped into my head right now: "That's int'resting."-Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean and "...Well that's not suspicious."-Raven, episode 19 "Date with Destiny".)

"Jace? Jace, what happened? What's going on? Why are you—"  
"If I tell you, will you promise never to tell a single soul as long as you live?"

Raven sighed, defeated. "All right. Talk, and I won't."

"Okay. See, I can't...well, I don't...I'll start from the beginning. A long time ago—when I was just a little kid, barely even old enough to fend for myself, I was abandoned by my parents somewhere in the countryside of some sleepy town near the Nebraska border. I've been wandering around ever since, searching for someone who'd take me in. I found many homes, but as soon as they found out—what was wrong with me...I was on my own again. Living on the streets, begging and stealing in order to survive.

"My journey brought me here, and I found a news paper—read about you guys...I couldn't believe it...people like me, with powers that set you apart, make you different from everyone else—and yet, not rejected and left for death on the streets. And when I saw you guys today I knew I just had to meet you—and I did! And then—and then I knew you could never, ever find out about this. I can't help it. It's a part of my powers."

"But can't you control it, if it's one of your powers?" Raven queried.

"That's the thing. I can't control my powers. I knew if you found out, then you'd never accept me. I knew—"

"That's what Terra told Beast Boy..." Raven abruptly zoned out, staring blankly out the window, past the starry sky, and the waxing gibbous moon (Note to Self: This is the phase of the moon right before a full moon.), staring into the depths of deep blue nowhere, remembering the night she sat by her open window, watching Terra skip rocks. Listening to the repetitive plunk as the rock skipped out to the horizon and disappeared, one after another. Hearing her tell her problems to Beast Boy, and Beast Boy's promise...Beast Boy never told—Beast Boy, true to his word?—wondering if, despite this problem, perhaps she was in fact a friend. The voice in her mind telling her she was bad news, and her casting it away...It was returning now, as she sat, distantly listening to the waves crashing onto the shore of the isle...the waves crashing...the only thing shattering the silence—not shattering, harmonizing. The only thing harmonizing with the silence...such a soothing melody...Jace's voice suddenly shattered her thoughts.

"Raven?" Through the darkness she could tell he was trembling.

"What's wrong, Jace?"

"Tomorrow night...it's a full moon, isn't it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't let me out of my room tomorrow night. And don't let anyone in. Just trust me..."

"Jace, what are you talking about? I'm not going to let anyone find out, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, it's not that...it's...just trust me, okay? If you or anyone else comes in or I get out..." Jace's mind faded away into the distance, thinking about the many chaotic disasters that could finish the sentence.

"Don't worry, Jace. No one's coming in. I won't let you out. I promise. Now you get some rest. You need it."

"Okay. And thanks, Raven. Thank you so much."

"No problem," Raven walked to Jace's door. She started to say something, something that was burning in her chest like a fire inside of her, but instead remained silent as she closed the door as she walked out of Jace's room, leaving with a heavy heart and distracted mind full of distant thoughts, and memories of Terra as she first met the Titans.

Author's Note: Oh I was sooo excited to write this chapter! I love the part where Raven's mind wanders away...so fun to type! It was really hard to write this part because I was trying to explain what Jace means where you can comprehend it. Easier said than done! Chapter...6 or 7 should reveal the importance of Terra's sickness—no Jace does not get sick! That is so anticlimactic. Let me know what you think!!!! I'm so desperate that I'm preparing to ask for Flames! I want your opinions and any suggestions. I'm not giving spoilers to anyone except my buddy Kelly because she squeezes it out of me with her puppy face—works better than BB's Kitty Face (episode 4, "Forces of Nature")! Email me too at I accept anonymous reviews, although I prefer Signed (if you want to do an anonymous review, please give me your FanFiction name or your email at least. I'd like to read some of your writing too! Oh, and I'm REEEEEEEAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLY desperate for any feedback I can get so...yeah! As soon as I get to it I'm going to scan my drawing of Jace and put it on my website as well as his profile containing information on it (My website is hassling me again). And the chap title is just "Past" because it's all I could think of (It's 10:20PM, so I'm a little tired and in pain because my shoulders and front and back of neck are sunburned to a crisp!) New chap soon! I'll leave you with a quote that's stuck in my head: Skulker: reading text "I have to go to the library—check out a book on a gorilla. Again!" jets come from back flies off, phasing through ceiling. ("Bitter Reunions" is the episode name, in case you're wondering.)


	5. Discovery

Chapter 5-Discovery

The day had gone well. In training, he had beaten Terra's "undefeatable" course record ("See? You can get a course record _without_ completely destroying the obstacle course," Beast Boy had joked). The Titans must have liked his performance, as they had begged him to stay for at least another night. He would leave tonight, before the full moon was hung like a framed picture amongst an ocean wall. Staying could hurt himself—or the Titans.

Well, he was going to leave—until Raven practically read his mind and pleaded for him not to leave.

"Don't let me out of my room tomorrow night. And don't let anyone in. Just trust me..." he had begged.

"Jace, what are you talking about? I'm not going to let anyone find out, if that's what you're worried about." Raven replied in a casual coolness.

"No, it's not that...it's...just trust me, okay? If you or anyone else comes in or I get out..." Jace's mind had faded away into the distance as he thought of ways to finish the tragedy of what could happen.

"Don't worry, Jace. No one's coming in. I won't let you out. I promise. Now you get some rest. You need it," she had promised him.

"Okay. And thanks, Raven. Thank you so much."

"No problem," Raven had responded smoothly as she had walked out his door.

She had promised to make sure his door was locked. She promised. Nothing was going to happen. She promised. No matter how many times he told himself this, it wouldn't be the truth. Something, without a doubt, was going to go wrong. Dead wrong.

-----------------

What was it that enchanted her so? Jace...a mysterious name that fitted the dark and mysterious being, with a past tattered with fourteen years of a heart thirsting for love and compassion. His eyes—one blue, one brown—further added to the mysteriousness. His hair, sleek and silver spikes as though it stood on end from fear--the point tips charred with devastation. He reminded her of life—half a silvery white of the joys that come so seldomly thought to spare her a passing glance; half a black darker than death, of pain and despair, and of depressed suffering.

No matter the cause, his cryptic silence and dark secrets were magical to her. She could not resist them...

------------------

The last time Terra had seen Jace, he had been sitting outside on the rocks, drowning in a meditation of thoughts. She had wondered what he was thinking about. He had to be thinking of a way to destroy the Titans, since he was working for Slade. Or perhaps he was telling Slade the Titans—as far as _he_ would know—trusted him, chatting easily as though he knew—which, of course, he didn't—they would be immune to the twist of sick betrayal he would so coldly throw at them like a bullet from a pistol.

She stood from the sofa and gazed out the window into the crystal night. Squinting, she saw a figure sitting stilly among the rocks.

_It's time to find out who this guy is,_ she thought to herself as she tiptoed toward down a dark hall toward Jace's room. She creaked the door open and stepped in, closing the door behind her.

Her eyes danced upon the silvered backs of the wolves that ran across his wall. They were shaped from blacks and silvers with graceful brush strokes so delicate they could barely be seen. A full moon, which was a delicate portrait of the one glowing outside the crystals of the window, further enhanced the beauty of the wolves as they dashed across the midnight-blue walls. Her mind regained consciousness of her mission, and she gazed around throughout the room.

She had stooped to investigate a backpack at the foot of Jace's bed when her eyes fell upon his bedcovers as they rose and fell rhythmically. Her heart skipped a beat as realization fell upon her like a steady rain. Jace was there!

She turned to slip out of his room stealthfully, only to endanger herself even more. The Velcro on her glove caught the blanket as though it didn't want to leave the magnificent room. The covers were pulled away, revealing a black and silver wolf; sound asleep.

She stared in horror, naïve of the danger she was in. A cough rose within her, tickling her throat with smooth bristles of a feather. She couldn't resist—she had to cough. The noise bounced of the wall and echoed into her mind like an explosion. The beast turned his huge head and he glared at her with two mad eyes—one blue and one brown.

He snarled as he leapt from the bed, his claws slashing through the mattress covering. Terra turned and tried to escape but the attempt was vain. The mammoth beast snapped after her, his mighty jaws quick on her heels. The razor-like fangs grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground. She faced him, still lying on the floor, as he pinned her down. She panicked, her heart racing so that she believed it was possible for it to fly out of her chest.

The creature's eye twinkled with evil as he stooped his head, his teeth shredding her shoulder as he tried to rip her neck open. Her head was screaming in pain as she mustered every ounce of strength she had left and shoved the monster off of her, sending him tumbling backward to land sprawled against the wall. He snarled at her as he stood and prepared to leap toward her.

She scrambled backward, finally mustering enough strength to stand. Terra turned and ran in a quick limp to the door. Once outside, she pressed a smooth red button that sat there, an evil eye mounted beside the door beneath a green button identical to the red eye. The door slammed shut with an electronic swishing sound and a small thud. The beast crashed into the door, and all she could hear was the sounds of her heart pounding like a sledgehammer attempting to shatter her ribs, and her heavy breathing as she panted from exhaustion. Terra stood there, shaking and wide-eyed, until she regained enough normalcy to limp to her room as pain returned to her.

Author's Note: YEAH! I loved this part! Action! Should have kept it a cliffhanger, but...I guess it is kind of a cliffhanger...Hope you enjoyed! New chapter as soon as possible! And yes, I HAD to do the "Dead wrong." I couldn't resist! Yes Jace was formally Jaszce, but I changed it. Don't ask...you'll find out...


End file.
